


White Blank Page

by taztaas (ainonoai)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainonoai/pseuds/taztaas
Summary: Taako wakes up, hungover, in a stranger's house. That's nothing new, he was at a tavern last night. What is new, is that the man claims to know him.





	White Blank Page

Taako woke up slowly with a soft groan, turning in the soft sheets, trying to get out of their tangle. His head hurt and his tongue felt thick in his dry mouth. He sat up carefully on the bed, sheets pooling around him, and rubbed his hands over his eyes, trying to get his bearings. The room was dark, it was either really late or really early. Not that it mattered, since he had darkvision. Looking around he took in the unfamiliar room. He must’ve been out on the town last night, at some tavern. He must’ve followed someone home. Thankfully the room and the bed were empty, he was the only one in the room.

Taako gingerly moved to the edge of the bed, setting his feet on the soft carpet. He brushed his bangs out of his face and rubbed his fingers to his temples. Besides the headache, there was a buzzing of white noise in his brain that didn’t exactly feel like any other hangover he had ever had but he couldn’t think of any other explanation.

Taako searched the floor for his clothes and found a dress that he didn’t remember buying but looked like his style so he figured it was his. There was no way he had been drunk enough to leave the bar with a woman. And if it wasn’t his, well. It was a really nice dress. He pulled it on and spotted some stylish menswear folded over a nearby chair. He sighed in relief, definitely a guy. He didn’t see his boots or cape or bag anywhere so he guessed he had left them at the door, or scattered in the apartment, last night.

Taako didn’t see his “lover” anywhere and he was thankful for that. Leaving after a one-night stand was always awkward as hell if there was talking and explanations required. It was best to just sneak away unnoticed. Taako moved stealthily through the dark house towards what he supposed was the location of the door. It was a really nice place though, the owner must be loaded, and have really good taste, the interior design was right up Taako’s alley. He heard some noise from the kitchen as he passed it, so he was extra careful in sneaking into the foyer. He had just located his boots and was about pull them on when he was caught.

“What are you doing?”

Startled, Taako turned around and saw the definition of tall, dark and handsome standing behind him, looking disturbingly domestic with a mug of something hot in his hand and slippers on his feet. The white noise in Taako’s head grew stronger.

“Uhhh… I’m leaving?” He answered, and grinned placatingly at the other man who frowned in response.

“What? Why?”

Taako sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. This was exactly the thing he had been hoping to avoid. Talk about awkward. He waved his hand in dismissal.

“Umm, sorry bubbeleh, but this was a one-time thing, sorry you got the wrong idea…”

The man’s face grew more and more aghast with every word that came out of Taako’s mouth and it made Taako really uncomfortable. He just wanted to leave, to get out. This guy was starting to creep him out, as hot as he was. Taako though himself a good judge of character, but apparently he had made a mistake last night. He sighed again, looking at anything but the handsome man in front of him. It was just his luck, finding someone good to have a little fun with but ending up with a clingy and apparently super dense guy that just wouldn’t _let go_.

“Listen kemosabe, it’s nice that you uh, enjoyed it that much, wish I could say the same but last night is kind of a void to me honestly, I must’ve gotten pretty heavy with the wine-”

“Taako.” The man interrupted, “Do you know who I am?” Taako turned his gaze to him and holy shit, he actually looked worried. It made Taako’s skin crawl with unease.

“...A really hot guy who is quickly turning creepy as fuck because he won’t let me leave his fucking house?!”

“This is your house too Taako.” The man said, keeping calm but desperation was leaking into his tone. “This is _our_ house, and I’m your husband, Kravitz.” He took a step closer to Taako who quickly moved away, his back hitting the front door.

Eyes wide as saucers, Taako chuckled nervously. “What? I’m not married.” He answered automatically, like it was obvious, because it _was_ , because he _wasn’t married._ The buzzing in his brain got worse as he said that and he watched tall, dark and handsome raise his left hand and wiggle his fingers, showing Taako the ring on his finger. Alarmed, Taako quickly raised his own hand to eye-level and saw a matching ring in his own finger. He let out a short, hysterical laugh. This was ridiculous, he didn’t even know this guy and he claimed that they were fucking married? And he even - somehow - had put a ring on Taako’s finger and it was a perfect fit? What kind of sick stalker-

“Darling,” the man said, pleading, and yeah, _that_ was definitely big a red flag-

“Do you know who _you_ are?” He looked concerned, and sad, like Taako was the one out of his fucking mind here and it made the elf laugh out loud again, incredulous. Of course he knew. He pressed a hand to his chest dramatically, and waved the other one back in a grand gesture, preparing for his signature line.

“I’m Taako, you know, from-” He stopped mid-sentence as the static in his brain flared up. It was in his ears, blocking all sound, it was behind his eyes and it made his vision go fuzzy. “...From?” He continued unsurely, and suddenly he felt like his skull was being split open and his hands flew up to clutch at his head and hair. He grit his teeth against the sudden pain, as his body bent down slightly, defensively. He struggled to keep his balance and he gasped for breath because his head was fucking exploding and he was _fucking losing it_ because he realized that he didn’t know, he couldn’t remember.

He didn’t know where he was, who the man claiming to be his husband was or remember how he ended up here. It should have been easy to say, he was Taako from TV, but that didn’t feel right, like it wasn’t true anymore, like he was supposed to be someone else now? He didn’t know, he couldn’t remember. Desperately, eyes shut tightly against the pain, he fumbled at the door for the handle, desperate to get out, to go somewhere safe to deal with this on his own but he couldn’t. He collapsed but he was caught before he hit the floor.

“Don’t…” Taako started weakly, he didn’t want the strange man to touch him, but somehow when Kravitz’s cold hands touched his skin his body relaxed against his will and he fell slack against him. Kravitz’s arms came around him and held him carefully, lowering them to sit on the floor. Taako was still holding his head, eyes closed and he could hardly hear the other speak over the static. He sounded frantic.

“Taako, do you want me to call someone? Lup? Or Magnus?”

Taako didn’t know either of those names. “...Magnus?”

Kravitz reacted immediately, apparently relieved that Taako recognized this person. “You want Magnus?” Taako shook his head but it just made the pain worse, and tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. “Who… I don’t know-” He struggled to string the words together, it was difficult to think, to speak. “I don’t know who that is!” He yelled, frustrated and in pain.

“Taako calm down, please darling, please.” Kravitz’s voice shook and so did his hands but he was desperately trying to help. “Just breathe. Who do you know? Who do you need?”

“Sazed…?” Taako said quietly because that was the only name floating around his brain, and he could remember, Sazed was the only person he had spent time with, the only person he _knew_. The man beside him stiffened.

“Taako, I don’t think you would be very happy to see him.”

“...Why?”

Taako choked, why, what was even happening. He was fucking dying on the floor of some guy - who he thought he just fucked last night - but who apparently was his fucking husband even though he had no memories of him and Sazed wasn’t around? But what about the show?

“I don’t-” he muttered, “ I don’t have anyone else…” and he lost consciousness.

When Taako came to, he felt exhausted, like he had died and come back again. His head was slightly pounding but the static was gone. Lying on his side, he opened his eyes and saw his bedroom, the same room in which he woke up before. He remembered now, but he had forgotten. His memory was fucked, his brain couldn't deal with the conflicting timelines so he forgot parts of his life. It had happened before, but it was small events, nothing of this caliber. It scared him. It scared him a lot. Who was he? Which Taako was the real one? If he forgot who he was, what was left? He forgot Kravitz this time, _his husband._ He had no idea how to deal with this, how Kravitz could deal with this.

Taako whimpered. “Kravitz?” He felt movement on the bed behind him, and then Kravitz was pressed against his back, holding him tightly. “I’m here,” whispered against his hair.

Taako grabbed at Kravitz’s hands, pressing them against his own chest and holding them in a crushing grip.

“I’m so sorry Kravitz…”

“Oh darling, please don’t apologize…” Kravitz murmured and tried to move his hands but Taako wouldn’t let him, holding him tight.

“But what if it happens again? What if you hadn’t been there to stop me, what if I had left!” The elf took a deep breath, fighting back tears because he wasn’t going to cry. “I forgot…”

“It’s alright Taako.”

“No, it’s not, I fucking FORGOT!” He was shouting now, angry and frustrated. Tears were escaping even though he had his eyes tightly shut. Kravitz coaxed his hands free of Taako’s grip and gently turned the elf around to hold him to his chest. Taako hid his face in Kravitz’s shirt and gripped his back, bunching the fabric in his fists. He had fought it so hard but now he was falling apart in his husband’s arms.

“Kravitz,” he sobbed, “please don’t get tired of me.” Kravitz stiffened, shocked, but tightened his arms around Taako, voice shaking, but only slightly as he replied.

“Taako, I would never-”

The elf shook his head and grabbed at Kravitz’s shirt tighter, movements frantic.

“Please don’t leave me Krav, I know I’m difficult-”

“Stop it, Taako stop it,” Kravitz said, pulling back to hold Taako’s face, to brush the tears off his cheeks, “Taako look at me.” He said, and Taako opened his eyes to meet Kravitz’s gaze.

“I love you, and I will always love you, no matter what.” He pressed a kiss to Taako’s forehead. ”I promise.”

Taako sniffed, closing his eyes. “You can’t-”

“I can and I mean it.” Kravitz moved close again and kissed both of his husband’s eyelids gently. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Taako whispered in reply. His death grip on Kravitz had loosened, and now he just held him back. He pressed his face to Kravitz’s neck and sighed, worn out. The reaper’s nimble fingers brushed through Taako’s mussed hair, sorting it out. His other hand sought out Taako’s and twined their fingers together.

“We’ll figure this out, _all of us._ You’re not alone. Everyone’s going to help you, and I’m not leaving your side.” Taako just nodded, concentrating on his breathing, and on the feeling of Kravitz’s touch. The reaper had no heartbeat, but Taako could hear the thrum of his soul in his chest. It was comforting. Maybe this promise could be kept. Maybe everything would be alright, in the end. Because he could trust Kravitz. He squeezed his eyes shut and tightened his grip on Kravitz’s hand. As long as he remembered him. If only he could keep the memory of him.

**Author's Note:**

> All aboard the hurt train!


End file.
